This invention relates to materials handling and, more particularly, to mounting materials handling tools, e.g., buckets, blades, rippers, augers and the like on the dipperstick of a backhoe.
Such tools are generally mounted to the dipperstick so as to be rotatable about a horizontal axis located at the end of the dipperstick. It is generally desirable to also be able to rotate the tool about a second axis generally perpendicular to the first axis, i.e., to provide a wrist-like joint where the tool is connected to the dipperstick. The hitch should allow changing the tool mounted on the dipperstick without time consuming and laborious effort and without the danger to the operator that arises from manual handling of the tools. There have appeared suggestions for accomplishing these goals, as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,738, herein incorporated by reference.